el camino de la espada
by pabillidge90
Summary: continuación de "hexágono amoroso en las aguas termales". sinopsis: cuando tigresa y Po regresaron de la posada de la luna encontraron al padre biológico de Po en el palacio de jade, quien resultó ser un guerrero de leyenda y esta dispuesto a enseñarles todos sus secretos a la líder de los 5 furiosos y a su hijo, el guerrero dragón. kung fu panda pertenece a Dream Works.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: la historia de esa noche.**

Ya tenían horas de haber salido y mientras caminaban a Po parecía que no se le acababan las anécdotas que contar. Tigresa se sintió un poco incomoda, parecía que ella sobraba en ese viaje. Extrañaba los tiempos en que Po a duras penas respiraba en las caminatas largas. Yo notó esto y quiso entablar una conversación con ella.

-disculpe maestra tigresa-le dijo el viejo panda- ¿Qué tanta experiencia tiene usted en manejar la espada?

-manejamos todo tipos de armas en el palacio de jade-respondió la felina- pero en realidad nunca las llevamos afuera para el combate.

-jum no había caído en cuenta en eso-respondió Po- ¿Por qué es eso?

-las armas se enseñan más como tradición, su uso es restringido porque no se desea tener peso extra en los viajes. Además es difícil contenerse en la batalla con un arma y se puede acabar con la vida de los enemigos si no se tiene cuidado.

-veo que son muy considerados en el palacio de jade-dijo Yo.

-oye yo recuerdo que llevaste una espada cuando fuimos a detener a kira con Yijiro.

-ah…eso…eso…-tigresa se puso nerviosa.

Ella recordó que quería impresionar al camarón tigre con sus habilidades con la espada y cometió el error de olvidarla antes de entrar en la fortaleza de kira. Dos cosas que no quería admitir.

-ahh ya veo-dijo Po creyendo saber lo que la felina estaba pensando.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yo.

-es que hubo un chico…

-Po-le dijo la felina en tono suave pero con mirada fría. El panda entendió que no debía decir eso.

-no es nada importante-dijo Po nervioso- pero hablando de armas, ¿te conté como fue mi primera vez manejando el tri bo yao? Fue un desastre aunque tigresa es una experta.

Siguieron el viaje por varios días. Las conversaciones eran en realidad triviales, querían hablar de las cosas importantes una vez llegaran a la vieja aldea de los pandas. Pasaron por las montañas nevadas, el desierto y finalmente llegaron al rio. No hubo necesidad de ir en balsa. Tomaron un desvió y en cuestión de horas llegaron a su destino.

Tigresa vio ese lugar por primera vez. Había algunas casas en ruinas, con vegetación creciendo a través de los maderos.

-mira tigresa, esa era mi vieja casa-le dijo Po señalando los restos de una casa destrozada.

-sí, ahí vivíamos-dijo yo con un tono triste-me sorprende lo bien que recuerdas nuestro lugar de origen.

-como ya te dije, mi cabeza es algo especial.

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas cargadas de nostalgia.

-deberíamos descansar ya está anocheciendo-les interrumpió tigresa.

- el entrenamiento empezará mañana-respondió yo.

Po encendió una fogata y empezó a preparar la cena. Cuando estuvo lista los tres se sentaron a disfrutar la sopa.

-Yo hay cosas que he querido preguntarle-le dijo tigresa al viejo panda.

-eh claro, prometí que tendríamos la conversación seria una vez llegáramos.

-no quiero… sonar como alguien sin tacto, pero no he podido entender del todo su historia-continuo la felina- si usted es el cuarto hermano de la leyenda ¿Qué sucedió con los mayores?

El panda volvió a adquirir un semblante sombrío y agachó la cabeza.

-ellos también murieron ese día- respondió Yo- incluyendo sus hijos.

-pero siendo guerreros como cuenta la historia ¿Cómo no pudieron detener a Shen?

Po se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, tigresa siempre decía y preguntaba las cosas en claro. En especial cuando no confiaba en alguien.

-tal como dices toda mi familia estaba llena de guerreros-respondió el panda aun sin mirar a la felina- mis sobrinos ya eran mayores en ese tiempo y eran más habilidosos de lo yo y mis hermanos fuimos.

-¿si eso es verdad entonces como…?

-tigresa…-le interrumpió Po. Ella se volteó a verlo y el panda la estaba mirando con ojos suplicantes de que no siguiera.

-está bien Po-dijo Yo alzando la vista- si la he traído hasta aquí ella merece una explicación. Es cierto, nosotros hubiéramos detenido a shen, de no ser por ese samurái.

-¿samurái?-exclamaron Po y tigresa.

-Después de decirle a mi esposa que huyera con mi hijo me dispuse a unirme a mis hermanos quienes ya habían empuñado armas para hacerle frente a la jauría de lobos. Mis sobrinos se unieron y los mantuvimos a raya por un buen tiempo. Decidimos enviar a los chicos para que guiaran a los demás. Ellos se negaron, diciendo que querían pelear. Después de una discusión en medio de la batalla accedieron y fue entonces cuando aparecieron. Un pavo real albino y un perro. "tal y como prometí aquí hay guerreros formidables" le dijo Shen al can, el usaba una vestimenta típica de los samuráis y tenía en su cinturón una katana. Tenia una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro y su sed de sangre se podía percibir fácilmente. Mis sobrinos quisieron abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero nosotros les dijimos que retrocedieran. Ese fue un error. Antes de darme cuenta Xue el más fuerte de la familia usó su alabarda para detener una hoja de espada que estuvo a punto de decapitarme. El perro retrocedió y vi como los cuerpos sin vida de mis hermanos cayeron al suelo. No pude ni siquiera ver en que momento se acercó y nos atacó. Los demás chicos se abalanzaron furiosos hacia ese samurái que lograba esquivar y bloquear sus ataques a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica. Fue doloroso pero tuve que aceptar que solo sería un estorbo y me dirigí a ayudar a otros pandas. Hice lo mejor que pude para guiarlos a un refugio. Quise regresar de nuevo al campo de batalla para seguir luchando pero las múltiples heridas que recibí durante esa noche hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento.

El panda se zafó el cinturón y dejo caer el manto que cubría su cuerpo. Tigresa y Po abrieron los ojos como platos al ver tantas cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras.

-yo… lo lamento-dijo tigresa desviando su mirada.

-no te preocupes tigresa-le dijo el viejo panda mientras volvía a enrollar su manto verde alrededor de su cuerpo- pasamos dos días en el refugio hasta que finalmente decidí salir para verificar el estado de la aldea. Cuando llegue ahí encontré docenas de cadáveres… incluidos los de mis sobrinos. A juzgar por las heridas en sus cuerpos diría que no pudieron vencer a ese perro.

-nosotros no vimos ningún samurái cuando luchamos contra Shen-dijo Po.

-por la forma en que Shen se dirigió a él, posiblemente lo contrató solo por esa noche-dijo tigresa.

-es posible-dijo Yo.

-pero…eso quiere decir que ese samurái podría estar todavía ahí afuera-dijo Po alarmado.

-deberíamos preguntarle a Yijiro-sugirió tigresa.

-nos preocuparemos por eso luego-dijo Yo para sorpresa de los dos maestros- estoy satisfecho que la mente maestra detrás de esa masacre ya no esté en este mundo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando aquel que mato a mis primos y tíos podría estar ahí afuera?

-de la misma forma en que estuve treinta años buscando la paz interior mientras cuidaba a los pocos sobrevivientes-dijo Yo con cierta firmeza, aunque se dio cuenta del evidente hecho que no cuidó a su propio hijo- lo lamento Po realmente creí que te había perdido cuando encontré el cuerpo de tu madre. Ni siquiera les dimos un entierro apropiado temiendo que Shen regresara. Empezamos un largo viaje hacia las montañas más altas donde encontramos un lugar apto para vivir.

El panda ya sabía que ella estaba muerta, pero aún le dolía escucharlo. Y no pensaba reprocharle el hecho de no haberlo buscado. Yo luchó lo mejor que pudo para proteger a su pueblo y en el proceso perdió a su familia.

-¿co…como se llamaban?-pregunto Po.

-tu madre se llamaba Jun. La que una vez fue conocida como la panda más hermosa de nuestra aldea. Jiang era el hermano mayor usuario de la espada, tenía dos hijos lee y yin. Guo mi otro hermano, usuario de la alabarda tenía un único hijo Xue quien logro volverse el más fuerte. Chun usuario de la daga y tenía dos hijas que eran gemelas Hai y Jia, las chicas más lindas y populares de nuestra aldea.

-se…se oyen como una gran familia-dijo Po.

-y tu nombre…el nombre que te pusimos tu madre y yo…era kiang.

-¿kiang?-pregunto Po recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento como respuesta de parte de Yo.

La voz de ambos estaba empezando a quebrar. Tigresa extendió su mano para sostener la de Po. Parecía otra vez sobrar en esa situación.

-lamento mucho su perdida-dijo tigresa.

-ellos siempre vivirán en mi corazón-dijo Yo forzando una sonrisa-¿hay algo más que quieran saber?

Los dos callaron, ya habían escuchado suficiente por el momento.

-creo que por ahora está bien-dijo finalmente tigresa-debemos dormir.

-siii mañana nos espera un día de entrenamiento bárbaro con un maestro de leyenda.

-jejejeje puedes apostarlo.

Tigresa se dispuso a acostarse, pero Po la sujetó suavemente de la mano para que lo encarara y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Sonrieron y se dieron las buenas noches en un susurro. Ninguno notó que Yo puso una cara de preocupación ante esa escena, el viejo panda se apresuró a acostarse y mirar a otro lado.

-¿una tigresa y un panda?-pensó Yo- eso es algo muy innatural.

No entendía el romance entre individuos de distintas especies, era algo muy poco usual en su época. Pero al descender de las montañas donde estaba oculta su aldea vio que el número de parejas de ese tipo eran numerosas y todas ellas tenían algo en común…ninguna tenía hijos. El viejo panda sacudió esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Lo último que deseaba era llegar a un conflicto con su hijo por el temor a no tener nietos.

Yo, estando en su antiguo hogar, siguió reviviendo esos momentos. Aun recordaba perfectamente a ese perro que le arrebató a sus hermanos y sus sobrinos. Recordaba bien su risa parecida a una toz seca y su voz ronca pero estruendosa. Luchaba y reía con sus sobrinos como un verdadero asesino psicópata.

_HYAA HYAA HYAA HYAA ¡SON FUERTES! ¡SON FUERTES! ¡ESTO VA A SER DIVERTIDO!_

La risa y la voz del perro estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza, Yo respiro hondo y dejo fluir sus pensamientos y emociones para estar en paz y finalmente se quedó dormido.

notas del autor:

aqui esta el inicio de mi tercer fic. esto tan solo fue una introduccion, pero les cuento que la inspiracion me ha mandado varias ideas para este fic. estaba esperando que los comentarios de la historia de la posada sobrepasaran los 100 pero me conformare con que llegó a los 98 digo tengo 53 con la primera historia que esta conectada a esta asi que practicamente tendira una sola historia con 151 comentarios, pero igual epsero que este fic si alcance esta meta. asi que por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo. nos leemos luego.


	2. la herrería eterna

**Capítulo 2: la herrería eterna**

Tigresa despertó por la claridad de la mañana, aunque su reloj biológico le indicaba que en ese momento debería estar sonando el gong en el valle de la paz. Se frotó los ojos mientras se levantaba, para ver a dos pandas dormidos como troncos y roncando audiblemente. La felina esbozo una sonrisa al ver ese peculiar parecido entre ambos.

-de tal padre tal hijo-pensó ella.

Se levantó y realizo unos estiramientos para terminar de despertarse y entonar su cuerpo.

-muy bien par de dormilones ¡levántense de una vez! -gritó tigresa.

Ambos pandas se levantaron frenéticamente asustados por ese grito. Miraron a la felina que los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de impaciencia dibujada en su rostro.

-buenos días tigresa-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-podemos desayunar para empezar finalmente el entrenamiento?

-ah claro claro comamos unos panes de frijol y estaremos más que listos-dijo Po.

Después de un desayuno ligero. Los dos maestros siguieron a Yo fuera de lo que una vez fue la aldea de los pandas. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar al pie de una montaña.

-si la memoria no me falla debería estar por aquí-dijo Yo examinando unas grietas en la pared rocosa-¡aquí esta!

Al meter la mano se escuchó un ruido metálico y una puerta secreta se abrió.

-wow un pasadizo secretos. Eso es genial-dijo Po.

-entremos-les indicó el viejo panda.

Se vieron unas antorchas prenderse por sí solas a lo largo de un pasillo que parecía ir adentro de la montaña. Los tres entraron y Yo bajó una palanca en el interior que hiso que la puerta se cerrara. Caminaron hasta el fondo del largo pasillo y salieron a un espacio semiesférico muy amplio. Había antorchas que iluminaban perfectamente ese lugar.

Tigresa miraba detenidamente cada detalle, habían otras puertas en ese lugar y en el centro se veía algo parecido a un altar.

-esto es bárbaro ¿Qué es este lugar?

-esta, mi hijo, es la herrería eterna.

-ohhhh nunca he escuchado de eso pero se oye increíble.

-este lugar es donde yo practiqué la forja de herramientas y armas y también sirve como campo de entrenamientos-dijo Yo mientras les indicaban que se acercaran- la leyenda dice que un antiguo guerrero y mago construyó este lugar con un conocimiento que sobrepasaba al de su época. Y ese sujeto fue el fundador de nuestra aldea ¿ven esas puertas? La de ahí es la herrería, donde está el horno, las herramientas y las demás cosas necesarias para el herrero. El resto son habitaciones y cuartos donde se guardaban provisiones.

-¿este era el refugio al que se refirió?-pregunto tigresa.

-eso es correcto-respondió Yo.

Los tres llegaron al altar. Había lo que parecía un cuenco hecho de roca lleno de agua sobre un cubo del mismo material.

-este es el lugar donde se bendicen todo lo que se ha forjado aquí-siguió explicando Yo- se toma el objeto y se sumerge todo o parcialmente en este cuenco lleno de esta agua mágica.

-el agua es mágica?-pregunto Po asombrado-¿ y que hace?

-le da fortuna a las herramientas y a las que las usa-respondió Yo- cuando forjé la espada de los héroes fui testigo de un evento poco usual.

El viejo panda desenfundó la espada y pasó su dedo sobre el dorso señalando al dragón verde pintado sobre el metal.

-este dragón apareció en el momento en que sumergí esta espada y quedó más filosa que cualquier cosa que haya jamás forjado.

-espera ¿dices que tu no dibujaste ese dragón si no que apareció por si solo?

-no por sí solo, por la bendición de esta agua. Esta espada es una de la más poderosa que se ha creado en este lugar seguramente.

-wow y la creaste tu…pero por que se la diste a Oogway?

-ya te lo dije antes hijo, cada arma tiene su voz. La espada de los héroes me eligió a mi como su primer usuario aunque eso no impedía que fuera usada por mis hermanos, después imploró que se le entregara al maestro Oogway y respete el deseo del arma.

Tigresa era forzada a creer eso de las voces de las armas después de haber sido testigo de tantos eventos sobrenaturales. Ella también tenía otra duda y sabía que sería difícil para el viejo panda contestarla, pero debía asegurarse de los sentimientos de Yo.

-¿lamentó haberle entregado la espada de los héroes a Oogway?

El panda desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-no soy un santo-dijo el- la verdad pensé que Shen y ese…samurái pudieron haber sido detenidos si tan solo uno de mis sobrinos habría tenido la espada. Pero le aseguro maestra tigresa que no guardo rencor a Oogway.

En las últimas palabras el panda vio a tigresa con un brillo en sus ojos. Realmente debió admirar al maestro Oogway.

-ahora que ya saben la historia de este lugar pueden empezar el entrenamiento-Yo dibujó rápidamente un arco con la espada y una honda de aire de gran longitud impacto en parte del suelo y las paredes-este lugar es indestructible, por tanto es ideal para entrenar con armas poderosas.

Eso sorprendió a ambos maestros, ese corte habría dejado al menos una marca sobre un muro de hierro pero no había ningún rasguño en el piso ni en la pared, ni siquiera se veía polvo siendo levantado.

-pero antes de pasar a las armas legendarias, primero usaran espadas ordinarias para mostrarme sus habilidades.

-entendido-dijeron ambos.

Tigresa y Po tomaron cada uno una espada que trajeron del palacio de jade y se turnaron para hacer una demostración. Yo los observo detenidamente y llego a un veredicto final.

-tigresa tú tienes gran dominio de la espada, creo que podrás empezar a practicar con la espada de sol inmediatamente.

-gracias por su palabras maestro

-no tienes por qué llamarme "maestro", puedes llamarme suegro.

-entendido sue...¡¿QUE?!-exclamó tigresa.

-pff hahahahah la tomé por sorpresa, no? Tranquila solo llámeme Yo.

Po y tigresa se avergonzaron por ese comentario. La felina vio de donde provenía el sentido del humor del guerrero dragón.

-en cuanto a ti Po…-el panda estaba emocionado por la respuesta de su padre- me parece que tendrás que entrenar un poco más con espadas normales.

-¡Sí!…espera ¿Cómo dice?-dijo Po al ver que la respuesta no era la que estaba esperando- ¿hice algo mal en mi presentación?

-tus movimientos fueron correctos pero no tu actitud, tratas a las armas como juguetes y eso es peligroso.

-oh vamos.

-hablo en serio Po, si no eres consiente que puedes acabar con la vida de tu oponente tan fácil como haces cada movimiento no puedo permitirte entrenar con un arma más peligrosa. Quiero que practiques un poco más y luego medita junto al altar de la bendición.

Po asintió desanimado, en lo profundo de su corazón esperara que su padre no fuera tan estricto como Shifu. Se sintió estúpido por esperar eso, pero tenía que ser un guerrero serio en ese momento. Obedeció a Yo y siguió practicando sus movimientos, esta vez con más seriedad.

Por otra parte tigresa estaba recibiendo indicaciones sobre las propiedades de la espada del sol. Aunque Yo no fue el que la forjo podía describir fácilmente sus características al ser un herrero esperto. Luego tigresa tomó la espada y siguió las indicaciones que le daba Yo. La felina realizaba los movimientos necesarios lentamente teniendo cuidado de no desatar el poder destructivo de la espada.

Siguieron así por un par de horas y luego ambos por orden de Yo se sentaron a meditar frente al altar de la bendición con las espadas con las que estaban practicando puestas en el suelo frente a ellos. Yo les explicó que era una antigua tradición de los guerreros que entrenaban en la herrería eterna. El tiempo pasaba y Po se trataba de concentrar lo más que podía. Su meditación dejo de volverse tiempo de siesta desde el día en que tigresa se fue al palacio de Granate.

_Po…Po…_

El panda abrió los ojos creyendo haber escuchado una voz extraña, no pareció ser femenina ni masculina. El miró a todos lados, pero solo vio a tigresa y su padre meditando a ambos lados de él. Ellos no parecieron escuchar nada y no quiso molestarlos. Pensando que solo fue su imaginación volvió a retomar su meditación.

_Po…Po…_

-¿quién está ahí?-pregunto Po en voz alta desconcentrando a Yo y tigresa. Esta vez estaba seguro de haberla escuchado

-¿qué sucede Po?-preguntó tigresa.

-alguien me estaba llamando, ¿no lo escucharon?

-yo no oí nada-dijo tigresa

-yo si-dijo Yo.

-así que no me creen eh?... espera ¿si lo oíste padre?

-te está llamando-dijo el viejo panda señalando a la espada en frente de Po.

El panda no pareció entender lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. Señalo la espada y su cara puso una expresión que decía claramente "¿la espada?" Yo asintió a su hijo y le indico que la tomara.

Al sujetarla con su mano pudo escuchar claramente esa voz.

Po…Po, soy tu espada ¿puedes escucharme?

-haaaa la espada me está hablando y sabe mi nombre ¡no lo puedo creer!

-se tu nombre y de todos los que me han usado-respondió la espada.

-wow dime ¿Qué se siente ser una espada?

-no sabría responderte eso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-fui hecha hace pocos meses.

-¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-mis sentidos no perciben lo mismo que los tuyos no podría decirte que color es mi favorito.

-_genial ahora no solo hablará con el muñeco inflable del salón de entrenamiento si no con toda la armería_-pensó tigresa entre desilusionada e impresionada.

Notas del autor:

Aquí esta otro capitulo de mi fic, espero les haya gustado. Resutó que terminé alcanzando mi meta después de empezar este fic. El hexágono amoroso en las aguas termales alcanzo los 100 reviews wiiiii y además descubri que Dreamworks hizo una serie para adultos llamada "father of the pride" y me dio una idea para una historia diferente, aunque le pondré prioridad a mi saga de fics…aunque eso depende de la popularidad que adquiera la otra historia XD. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas y opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	3. el fuego que mas quema

**Capítulo 3: el fuego que más quema**

**-**¿tienes nombre?-preguntó Po

-no, no lo tengo-respondió la espada.

-¿te puedo poner uno?

-claro.

-hmmm que tal Dong? Naah no me gusta…fan? Gan? Hon?

-¡Po!-grito tigresa- tengo entendido que puedes hablar con la espada sin tener que mover tu boca real.

La felina seguía tratando de concentrarse en su meditación.

-oh perdón-dijo Po volviendo a hablar con su mente- ah ya se te llamare Hao ¿Qué te parece?

-no sabría decir si es un nombre bueno o malo-dijo la espada.

-muy bien Hao ahora serás mi compañero.

-no crea que tenga otra opción.

La hora de la meditación terminó y Yo le ordenó a tigresa volver a practicar con la espada del sol. Confiaba en que la maestra no liberara el poder accidentalmente, pero de igual forma Po y Yo se reunieron en la dirección opuesta a la que la maestra estaba mirando.

-Po ahora mismo has logrado un gran paso-dijo Yo.

-no puedo esperar hasta hablar con las demás armas del palacio de jade-respondió Po emocionado.

-muchos piensan que las armas son solo herramientas otros dicen que pueden ser como una parte del cuerpo, pero muy pocos como nosotros las pueden considerar camaradas.

-pues si me habla y acepta ser mi amigo, ¡por supuesto que es un camarada!

-Po, al escuchar las voces de las armas puedes coordinar tus movimientos con ellas. Como ya te dijo las armas no perciben el mundo de la misma forma que nosotros, por eso es que necesitas relacionarte muy bien con ellas para estar a tono. Esto trae varias ventajas, por ejemplo tus armas pueden advertirte de la presencia de tus enemigos e indicarte las mejores formas de ataque y contraataque.

-wwooowww eso suena genial.

-pero debes estar coordinado con tu camarada, pero no creo que será problema para ti siendo tan hablador jejejeje.

-siii suelen decirme que hablo mucho.

-sin embargo una espada quizá no cuente con la experiencia para saber su propio manejo.

-eso que quiere decir?

-si tomas una espada que estuvo en manos de un experto esta te puede transmitir los conocimientos pero si tomas una espada completamente nueva no podrá darte ningún consejo, tal como un ser vivo las armas también deben adquirir experiencia.

-aaahhhh ya entendí.

-en ese caso practica y conoce a la espada.

-ya lo escuchaste Hao a practicar.

Po realizó nuevamente los movimientos, al principio fue difícil coordinarse con hao pero poco a poco fueron sintonizándose hasta que sus movimientos empezaron a ser más fluidos. Duraron así durante una hora hasta que Yo los volvió a interrumpir.

-muy bien creo que por ahora es suficiente. Vamos a almorzar.

-siii almuerzo.

Sacaron unas provisiones de las maletas y los pandas empezaron a devorar su comida como si se tratara de una presa. Tigresa se asombraba del gran parecido que tenían esos dos a pesar de nunca haber convivido. También le impresionó los avances que mostró Po en tan solo el primer día de entrenamiento, pero eso no le molesto. Se prometió a si misma nunca volver a estar celosa de él.

La tarde siguió con el mismo tipo de práctica, Po seguía con hao y tigresa con la espada del sol. Perdieron la noción del tiempo al estar en un lugar cerrado lejos de la luz del sol pero yo les indicó que sería suficiente por un día y les ordenó acostarse temprano.

-buenas noches tigresa-le dijo Po dándole un beso.

-buenas noches Po- le respondió ella.

-buenas noches padre ah y buenas noches hao.

-yo no duermo-respondio hao.

-¿en serio? Y no te aburres.

-mis emociones tampoco son las mismas que la de ustedes.

-ah bien.

Y asi todos se acostaron a dormir.

…

Tigresa se encontró en un lugar oscuro, no había piso y ella estaba flotando. Aunque podía ver sus manos y su cuerpo sin problemas.

-haaa otro sueño extraño- dijo desanimada.

-¿crees ser capaz de usarme?-dijo una voz femenina.

-¿quién está ahí?- pregunto tigresa.

Una luz se vio a lo lejos y la voz le seguía hablando.

-puedes escuchar mi voz ahora que reafirmaste tus sentimientos.

La luz se intensificó y se vieron llamas que se acercaban y la temperatura aumentaba rápidamente hasta el punto de ser peligroso. Pero unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y se entrelazaron formando el mismo patrón que el atrapa sueños. Las llamas retrocedieron y la temperatura volvió a ser tolerable.

-no tocaras a mi ama-dijo otra voz que no se podía distinguir su género.

-¿ahora quien es?-pregunto tigresa confundida.

-soy el espíritu guardián del atrapasueños que usas-dijo la voz- mi tarea es evitar que sufras en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿atrapa sueños? ¿Te refieres al collar que Po me dio?

-precisamente ama.

-¿y quién era esa otra voz?

-el espíritu de la espada que estaba usando el día de hoy.

-espera, quieres decir que la espada del sol me estaba hablando?-pregunto tigresa- pero eso no es bueno?

-al parecer el espíritu de esta espada es bastante hostil y puede hacerle daño a su mente.

-mi mente ya ha sido más que fortalecida-respondió tigresa en tono firme- si para avanzar en mi entrenamiento tengo que confrontar a el espíritu de la espada lo haré.

-le pido lo reconsidere ama.

-ya te dije que quiero hablar con _ella._

-si ese es su deseo ama…

Las cuerdas se separaron y dieron paso una vez más a las llamas que volvieron a aumentar la temperatura. Tigresa se concentró para soportar el dolor. Las llamas quedaron muy cerca de la felina y ella reprimió un grito.

-¿quieres usar todo mi poder?-le dijo esa voz.

-SIII-gritó tigresa.

-¿cual es tu razón para quererlo?

-por el bien, por china, mis amigos, mi padre y por Po. No quiero ser una carga más para él ni nadie.

-¿lo amas tanto que te sacrificarías por el?

-¡PUEDES APOSTARLO!

-entonces sufre mi bautizo.

Las llamas envolvieron a tigresa y ella sintió arder cada fibra de su cuerpo, en ese instante recordó esa sensación que tuvo cuando Mugan se tragó a Po. Tigresa lanzó una rugido y el dolor desapareció por completo. Las llamas empezaron a reducirse hasta formar una silueta peculiar. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron dejaron ver a una criatura, cuya imagen dejó impactada a la felina. Era otra tigresa, se veía joven, llevaba puesto unos ropajes dorados y un pendiente con un gran rubí. Sus ojos brillaban como las llamas y los patrones de sus rayas eran distintos pero aun así vistosos.

-mi nombre es Sol-dijo la tigresa.

Era la primera vez que tigresa veía a alguien como ella, puede que sea el espíritu de una espada pero aun así era la imagen de otro de su especia.

-mu…mucho gusto soy tigresa-dijo la maestra haciendo una reverencia.

-se cuál es tu nombre tigresa, te he visto durante años en el palacio de Jade.-siguió Sol- pero solo recientemente cumpliste los requisitos para merecer utilizarme

-¿requisitos?

- solo aquellos con el amor suficientemente fuerte pueden liberar mi verdadero poder. Esta es la forma en que mi creador me forjó.

-le puedo asegurar que nunca más voy a volver a dudar de mis sentimientos-dijo tigresa en tono firme.

-entonces yo debo corresponder a tu voluntad y ofrecerte mi poder.

Sol extendió una mano y tigresa la sujetó sin dudarlo.

…

Ella despertó y vio que estaba oscuro, su reloj biológico nuevamente le indicó que el gong debería estar sonando en el valle de la paz. Se levantó y notó que estaba sujetando la espada del sol en su mano derecha. A pesar de haberla dejado con el resto de armas.

Ella miró a su alrededor pero estaba oscuro, aunque se escuchaban los sonoros ronquidos del par de pandas.

-¿sol me puedes indicar donde esta Po?-pensó tigresa.

-está a unos tres metros a las dos en punto-respondió sol.

-déjame darle los buenos días y enseguida empezamos a entrenar.

-descuida, ahora mi misión es proteger tu amor no ser un obstáculo.

Tigresa dejó la espada y a gatas se fue en la dirección donde se encontraba Po. Palpó el bulto que sintió y empezó a buscar donde tenía la cabeza.

-hmm ¿que?-balbuceó Po somnoliento al sentir a alguien.

-buenos días Po-susurro tigresa y luego le dio un tierno beso.

-¿ti…tigresa?-preguntó Po confundido.

-shhh esperemos un par de minutos antes de levantarnos.

La felina le dio un lengüetazo en los labios y siguió besándolo. Po se asombró por ese comportamiento y se preguntó si era un sueño al recordar que tigresa no le gustaba ser besada tan temprano. Ya sin darle importancia si era real o no, Po abrazó a tigresa y también empezó a besarla.

-te amo Po-susurro tigresa.

Ya estando más despierto Po estrechó más a tigresa en respuesta a esas palabras.

-yo también te amo-respondió el panda.

Siguieron por varios minutos hasta que escucharon al padre de Po atragantarse con su propio ronquido y balbucear dormido.

-jejejejej

-¿de qué te ríes tigresa?

-de lo mucho que se parecen ustedes dos.

-¿nos parecemos en algo aparte de ser pandas?

Tigresa sonrió al ver nuevamente ese lado ingenuo de Po. Dándole otro beso le indicó que ya era hora de levantarse. Aunque el panda exigió dos más para animarse, cosa que la felina respondió con otra mordida a los labios.

-auch

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez?

-¿si te metes con los labios del tigre te tocan los colmillos?

-exacto, ahora levántate.

Después de despertar a Yo todas las antorchas del lugar se encendieron por arte de magia, literalmente. Volvieron a desayunar, pero ya eran las últimas provisiones y tendrían que buscar en el bosque algo que comer.

-empezaremos con unos simples ejercicios y más tarde meditaremos.

-en realidad Yo, me gustaría empezar a practicar con todo el potencial de mi arma-dijo tigresa- ¿no es cierto Sol?

-opino lo mismo-respondió Sol. Po y Yo se asombraron al escuchar la voz de la espada dándole la razón a tigresa

-haaa tigresa ya puedes hablar con tu espada-dijo Po sorprendido.

-me impresiona de verdad-admitió Yo- si están en sincronía creo que podrías intentar desplegar su poder.

Los pandas se fueron a resguardar detrás del altar de la bendición y tigresa miro en dirección opuesta. Adquirió pose de batalla empuñando su espada y llamas empezaron a brotar de su cuerpo y envolver la espada. De un rápido movimiento dibujó un arco en el aire y una onda de brillo anaranjado fue disparada. El impacto fue mayor del que se percibió cuando Yo les hizo la demostración el día de ayer. Y por breves segundos se vio una línea que brillaba al rojo vivo que fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Tigresa enfundo su espada y volteo a ver dos pandas boquiabiertos.

-más te vale no hacerla enojar hijo.

-no tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

Notas del autor:

Aquí esta otro capítulo y como siempre les digo, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios con sus críticas, opiniones, etc.

Por cierto un dato interesante es que Sol es la diosa nordica del sol. Me parecio muy cliché ponerle amaterasu.


	4. la guía de la espada

**Capítulo 4: la guía de la espada**

Las prácticas matutinas habían terminado, tigresa demostró un dominio excepcional de la espada del sol. Ambas eran compatibles y lograban sincronizarse. Los tres salieron de la herrería eterna y la luz del sol les molestó un poco al estar tanto tiempo con solo la luz de las antorchas. Debían buscar provisiones para almorzar.

-espero encontremos comida rápido-dijo Po-no quiero volver a pasar hambre como esa vez de los Lao shu robaron los suministros de todo el valle, la ansias por comida me llevaron a lamer rocas.

Tigresa rio por lo bajo al recordar eso. Yo se detuvo en seco y se giró bruscamente para ver a su hijo con una cara de incredulidad ante esas palabras. Po y tigresa se le quedaron mirando esperando a que dijera algo pero el silencioso se prolongó hasta que Po decidió hablar.

-¿padre?

-eh po…-dijo él.

-¿si?

-dices que pasaste tanta hambre que hasta lamiste rocas?

-sí, estaba al borde de la locura.

-y…no se te ocurrió…comer bambú? Digo…eres un panda, el único panda en todo el valle de la paz con un bosque de bambú… para ti solo.

Po iba a decir algo, pero cayó en cuenta que eso era verdad y reconoció que en ese entonces no se había percatado de que podía comer bambú en lugar de lamer rocas.

-creo que ninguno de nosotros cayo en cuenta de eso hasta ahora-admitió avergonzada tigresa.

-pffff hahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-Yo rio tan fuerte que su voz hiso eco en el bosque, de un momento a otro se cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar sin dejar de reír.

Po estaba avergonzado a mas no poder, sitenia un ranking de momentos en lo que se creería tonto este era el que se ganaba el premio mayor. El miró suplicante a su novia pidiendo apoyo moral, pero tigresa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-aajajajajaja…aja…no me había reído así en años-dijo Yo poniéndose de pie.

-sí, me alegra haberte alegrado-dijo Po con desanimo.

-¿hace cuánto no comes bambú?-preguntó yo.

-creo que desde que era niño.

-vamos Yo fue hace mucho tiempo y se le termino olvidando-dijo tigresa en un itnento por defender a Po- ninguno de nosotros recordó que los pandas comen bambú.

-entonces toma un bocado-Yo desenfundo rápidamente la espada de los héroes y con movimientos rápidos y precisos corto en varios pedazos el tronco de un bambú que se encontraba cerca.

Yo tomó un par de pedazos y le arrojó uno a su hijo, que miró el pedazo con una mueca. Como un niño que ve las verduras que no le gusta.

-ah no se padre, hace tiempo que no como bambú…y además tigresa no tiene que comer. Mejor encontremos algo para almorzar todos juntos.

-no te preocupes por mi Po- respondió la felina- si quieres puedes ir comiendo mientras consigo algo que comer.

-pero…

-dije que no te preocupes.

Tigresa empezó a caminar dejando a Po con una expresión de preocupación ¿Quién diría que algún día se sentiría culpable por comer antes que alguien? Sin más remedio le dio un mordisco al pedazo de bambú en su mano. Una sensación electrizante hizo que lo hizo emitir un gemido ahogado.

-¡¿cómo pude olvidar que el bambú sabe tan bien?!-pensó Po- ahora me siento aún más tonto por lamer rocas esa vez.

Después de media hora lograron encontrar un árbol de manzanas. Amablemente los pandas dejaron que tigresa se quedara con todas, ella se sentía incomoda por que la trataran como si se tratara de una dama delicada.

Los tres almorzaron y se dispusieron a ir al rio por un poco de agua. Po se lanzó de lleno para disfrutar de un baño refrescante.

-esto es lo que un guerrero bárbaro merece después de un entrenamiento-dijo Po flotando boca arriba en el agua.

-no dejes que la corriente de arrastre hijo-le advirtió Yo.

Tigresa se acercó a la orilla y empezó a satisfacer su sed al igual que Yo.

-creo que podríamos entrenar al aire libre el día de hoy-dijo Yo.

-¿eso quiere decir que aún no entrenare con la espada de los héroes?-pregunto Po desanimado.

-te diré cuando estés listo Po-contesto su padre.

-no te desanimes por esa pequeñez- le animo tigresa.

-está bien -respondió Po.

-solía venir de niño aquí con mis hermanos a jugar de niños-empezó a decir yo- nos gustaba bañarnos y divertirnos aunque me molestaban porque me cansaba rápido, pero aun así me gustaba.

Tigresa le dirigió una sonrisa divertida a Po, recordó que en el colegio lo molestaban por esa misma razón.

-quizá solo unos pandas no fueron hechos para correr-respondió Po avergonzado como si leyera los pensamientos de ella.

-podrías contarme algo de ti …tigresa?-pidió Yo amablemente. Ahora si sonaba como un suegro.

Po puso una cara de preocupación pero tigresa lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Habiendo dominado la paz interior ese pasado ya no era una carga. Le contó su historia, su estancia en el orfanato, su vida con Shifu y sus razones de su trato. De ahí en adelante Po le había contado como fue su historia de ellos.

-y no quiero que se disculpe por preguntar- tigresa interrumpió a Yo antes que contestara- yo también le pedí que contara sobre su pasado así que no tiene por qué disculparse.

-ah… muy bien, entonces creo que podemos comenzar nuevamente con el entrenamiento-Yo se incorporó e hizo unos estiramientos haciendo sonar sus viejos huesos.

Los dos maestros siguieron al viejo panda hasta un claro en el bosque.

-hoy practicaran como dejarse guiar por la espada-dijo yo dejando confusos a tigresa y Po- como ya sabrán las espadas no perciben el mundo de la misma forma que nosotros. Ustedes pueden pedirle indicaciones cuando no pueden ver en la oscuridad por ejemplo pero eso podría tardar mucho y es más rápido confiar en su arma.

Yo sacó unos vendajes con los que se cubrió los ojos y pedazos de algodón para taparse los oídos. Y desenfundo la espada de los héroes haciendo que Po lanzara un chillido de miedo, tigresa trató de permanecer tranquila, esperando que Yo no haga locuras como Po.

-ahora arrónjeme lo que sea-dijo Yo-una piedra, un pedazo de madera o lo que sea.

Tigresa siguiendo las indicaciones tomó una piedra del suelo y se la arrojó suavemente a Yo. Este realizo un movimiento rápido y la cortó sin dificultad.

-eso es bárbaro-dijo Po tomando varias rocas del suelo y arrojándolas.

Yo nuevamente corto las piedras fácilmente. Po se disponía a seguir pero tigresa lo detuvo.

-puede que no los vea ni los escuche, pero sé que tigresa detuvo a mi hijo de seguir lanzándome rocas-dijo yo.

El viejo panda se destapo los oídos y zafó los vendajes.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?-pregunto Po emocionado.

-te explique que una espada puede retener experiencia de sus poseedores, si dejas que te guía con su conocimiento puedes lograrlo. Ahora cúbranse los ojos y tápense los oidos. Y yo les arrojaré piedras tal y como ustedes estaban haciendo.

-¿eso es seguro?-pregunto Po ahora con duda.

-solo confíen en sus espadas.

Yo les ofreció vendajes y pedazos de algodón a los maestros. Tigresa y Po quedaron desorientados al no poder percibir el mundo que los rodea. Con algo de temor desenfundaron su espada y se prepararon para lo que venía.

-cuento contigo Hao-dijo Po.

Yo empezó a tirarle piedras a ambos y ellos sintieron que sus cuerpos se movieron por si solos para cortar algo.

-wow eso que…aau- Po recibió una piedra en la cabeza después del primer corte.

Volvió a adquirir posición de batalla y nuevamente su cuerpo se empezó a mover por sí solo, en este caso parecía que eran ellos los que eran usados por las espadas.

Las horas siguieron pasando hasta que se hizo tarde yo hiso una señal de alto, cosa que comunicaron sus espadas a sus portadores que no podían ver ni oír nada.

Al quitarse la venda vieron que ya estaba atardeciendo, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo con ese entrenamiento y nuevamente el estómago de Po pedía comida. Se fue solo y corto un tronco de bambú en varios pedazos que empezó a comer.

-eso fue toda una experiencia-dijo tigresa- Yo como es posible que nunca se haya escuchado de este estilo de pelea?

-porque somos muy pocos los que podemos escuchar las voces de las armas-respondió el viejo panda- la verdad me sorprende el rápido progreso de ambos, ni siquiera mis sobrinos tenían ese rendimiento.

-ya veo…-dijo tigresa.

-padre quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Po terminando de tragar- una vez conseguí el poder para leer las mentes de las personas, pero después de un tiempo casi me volví loco. ¿No me pasaría lo mismo al poder escuchar a cada utensilio, herramienta y arma?

-hmmm lo que dices tiene sentido Po, pero descuida solo escucharas lo que tu deseas escuchar.

-uuff que alivio que no correré el riesgo de volverme loco.

Los tres decidieron acampar en la antigua aldea de los pandas. Encendieron una fogata y comían las frutas que encontraron. Yo siguió contándoles anécdotas de sus batallas pasadas, algo que les interesaba mucho a ambos maestros.

Se hiso tarde y todos decidieron dormir para reponer energías.

…

Al día siguiente Po se levantó más temprano que todos. No había tenido más revelaciones en sueños lo que suponía un alivio aunque mezclado con algo de inquietud. En la tenue luz de la madrugada vio que Yo aún se encontraba roncando y tigresa durmiendo. Siguiendo su instinto travieso, gateó hasta donde estaba la felina y se puso al lado de ella. Empezó a besarle las mejillas provocando que ronroneara. Llego a sus labios y escucho a la felina balbucear algo, parecía estar despierta.

-¿Po…que haces?-pregunto ella adormilada.

-devolviéndote los buenos días que me diste ayer-le susurró.

La felina sin más remedio aceptó la invitación del panda. Siguieron besándose y el panda la rodeo con un brazo apegandola más a él. Sin darse cuenta los besos dejaron de ser inocentes y el panda no pudo evitar recorrer la espalda de la felina hasta llegar a su trasero. Ella pegó un respingo que fue evidente para Po y la soltó.

-Po esto es ir demasiado lejos-le reprochó.

-lo siento, es que…ha pasado tiempo…

-¿me quieres decir que te quieres aparear con tu padre al lado?-pregunto ella indignada- Y además solo ha pasado unos pocos días desde la última vez, que por cierto fue con platillo _doble _para ti_._

El panda suspiró derrotado y avergonzado, se irguió para ponerse hasta estar sentado. Puso una cara de desánimo, no sabía por qué se sentía así. Quizá debería reconsiderar que él en verdad era una _basura _y solo le interesaban sus deseos carnales.

-Po…-le llamo tigresa que se sentó a su lado- no estoy enojada contigo…solo esperemos el momento adecuado. Ahora estamos en un viaje de entrenamiento.

-sí, tienes razón.

Po le esbozo una sonrisa de alivio y cruzó miradas con la felina. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y se acercaron para besarse una vez más cuando…

-¡ya me acorde!-los dos dieron un salto ante el repentino grito de yo que se había levantado de golpe.

-¿q…que ocurre?-pregunto Po preocupado.

-ya recordé donde lo había dejado-dijo yo con gran alegría.

Po y tigresa intercambiaron miradas pero no sabían de lo que estaba hablando. Yo se dirigió a su antigua casa y empezó a remover unas tablas del piso. De un agujero extrajo lo que parecía un recipiente sellado.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Po curioso.

-esto mi hijo es uno de los manjares más exquisitos del mundo. Es la miel de las hadas abejas.

-woow no sé qué son las hadas abejas pero me encanta la miel-dijo Po.

-pues tengan.

El viejo panda le ofreció el pote a Po quien lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Al abrirlo los tenues rayos de la luz del sol se reflejaron en ese hermoso líquido. Su color era parecido al de la miel, pero parecía más vivo. Podría decirse que era una gema liquida. Po introdujo un dedo para tomar algo de la miel y se lo llevo a la boca. Cuando saboreo ese delicioso manjar sintió que era arrastrado a un mundo diferente.

-¡tigresa tienes que probar esto!-exclamó Po

-no soy muy fanática de la miel…

El panda no siguió insistiendo si no que untó otro poco de miel en los labios y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a la felina. Tigresa frunció el ceño y se lamio los labios con fastidios, pero al saborear la miel tampoco pudo evitar sentirse extasiada.

-esto…esto es increíble…

Po y tigresa empezaron a devorar la miel como bestias. No era de extrañar viniendo de Po pero si de tigresa. El sabor de esa miel no empalagaba y era adictivo. Antes de darse cuenta el pote estaba vacío y ellos se lamian los restos de miel de sus manos. Luego cayeron en cuenta que Yo los observaba con una expresión divertida. Los dos volvieron en sí y trataron de recomponer la postura. Pero Po se siguió lamiendo una mano.

-me recuerda la primera vez que probé esa miel-dijo yo con nostalgia.

-ups perdón, no te dejamos nada padre.

-descuida Po, era un regalo de mi para ustedes dos. Y saben? Dice la leyenda que esta miel puede fortalecer los lazos de una pareja si es compartida entre ellos y además aumenta la fertilidad de las hembras.

Al escuchar eso ultimo ambos se avergonzaron, pero Yo no le prestó atención a eso y siguió hablando.

-pero si sé que es muy nutritiva, creo que tendrán suficiente energía por un par de días…ahora podemos incrementar el ritmo de nuestro entrenamiento.

**Notas del autor:**

Primero que nada, perdón por la demora. Es que tuve un repentino bloqueo con esta historia y bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no tuvo mucho contenido en cuanto a trama. Posiblemente para el próximo haya un time skip de unos días…aunque no lo he decidido todavía. No olviden dejar su reviews con sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Po vs¡¿Oogway!

**Capítulo 5: Po vs. …¡¿Oogway?!**

-Po ha llegado el momento-dijo Yo- ¿estás listo?

-yo nací listo-respondió Po.

-no será fácil.

-soy el guerrero dragón, puedo con lo que sea.

-bien dicho…aquí está.

Yo le dio a su hijo la espada de los héroes en su funda. Habían pasado varios días de arduo entrenamiento y finalmente Yo había reconocido que Po estaba listo para empezar a practicar con esa arma. Yo y tigresa tomaron refugio detrás del altar de la bendición. Po respiró profundamente y estabilizó sus emociones con la paz interior. Tomó la empuñadura de la espada y con un movimiento grácil la desenfundo, de repente Po sintió que todo a su alrededor cambio y al darse cuenta estaba en lo que parecía una arena de batalla en la cima de una montaña. Ya no tenia la espada en sus manos. Miraba alrededor tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-balbuceaba Po.

-en un espacio espiritual- dijo una voz de lo alto.

Cuando Po alzó la vista vio un remolino de nubes del cual cayó un rayo del centro. La luz lo encegueció por un breve instante. Cuando abrió los ojos vio flotando a una serpiente con escamas verdes y brillantes. Pero al fijarse bien vio que tenía patas y cuernos. No, no era una serpiente. Era una versión miniatura de un dragón.

-guerrero dragón-dijo el pequeño dragón-soy la espada de los héroes.

-wow eres un dragoncito.

-cuida lo que dices niño.

Dijo el dragón secamente mientras se acercaba.

-disculpa, no quería molestarte-respondió Po.

El dragón lo miró fijamente, al estar cerca Po vio que sus ojos eran de color jade como los de él y su padre. El pequeño dragón empezó a levitar alrededor mirando detenidamente al panda como si lo estuviera analizando.

-eres buen guerrero pero tu corazón se doblega fácilmente-dijo el dragón volviéndose a poner en frente de Po.

-¿que mi corazón que?

-hablo que te perturbas fácilmente.

-¿que yo que?

-quiero decir que te traumas a cada rato-dijo el dragón que parecía tener una gran paciencia.

- yo no me traumo fácilmente, he dominado la paz interior.

-una paz que viene y que va-dijo el dragón en tono burlón.

-no voy a volverla a perder.

-yo creo que sí.

-a que no.

- no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo-cortó el dragón- vayamos al grano ¿quieres que te preste mi poder?

-sí, me encantaría.

-tendrás que demostrar lo que vales.

-bien ¿que tengo que hacer?- preguntó Po emocionado, ya quería pasar la prueba sea cual sea para poder usar la espada de los héroes después de tanto tiempo.

El dragón se alejó de Po y fue envuelto por un aura verde. Cuando el brillo cesó el dragón ya no estaba si no una vieja tortuga que Po ya conocía.

-¡¿maestro Oogway?!-exclamó Po-¿ahora que sucede?

-no soy Oogway-dijo la tortuga.

Po arqueó una ceja confundido. La tortuga se veía y oía exactamente como Oogway.

-Yo te explicó que las espada podemos guardar la experiencia de lo que nos usan-dijo la tortuga- sigo siendo la espada de los héroes, tomé esta forma porque así uso las técnicas que Oogway efectuó usándome.

-wow eso es genial.

Otra vez un aura verde apareció en la mano de la tortuga y una espada idéntica a la espada de los héroes apareció, solo que no tenía el dragón verde en el dorso.

-pelearas contra mí.

De la misma forma otra espada apareció en la mano de Po.

-Espera un momento-dijo Po- ¿voy a tener un duelo de espada contigo?

-si.

-y eres una copia idéntica de Oogway, cierto?

-si.

-significa que si te derrotó seria como superar a Oogway.

-hmm…si.

-eso…es…¡BARBARO!-exclamó Po-hagamos esto espada de los heroes.

-por cierto ese no es mi verdadero nombre.

-¿y cuál es?

-lo sabrás si me derrotas.

Ambos tomaron posición de batalla y se miraron fijamente. Los dos se lanzaron al ataque rápidamente y sus espadas chocaron. A pesar de lucir como una vieja tortuga su velocidad era comparable con la de Po. Las espada siguieron cohanco por un itmepo y leugo se separaronpara volver a levantar la guardia.

-como era de esperar del maestro Oogway-dijo Po- es bárbaro.

-eso no es nada-dijo _Oogway- _el maestro Oogway llegó a tener la mayor habilidad de este mundo, pero también tenía la mayor compasión. yo solo tengo sus habilidades no sus emociones.

_Oogway _dibujó un circulo en frente suyo con su espada dejando un rastro de luz verde.

- _corte fantasmal_ -dijo _Oogway_

Po no supo lo que paso, pero antes que lo notara perdió la sensibilidad en las manos y su espada cayó al suelo. Cuando se vio se dio cuenta que no perdió la sensibilidad en sus manos, perdió sus manos. Quiso dar un grito de horror pero no pudo, ya no sentía nada y vio que caía al suelo aunque dio más vueltas que la creía posible al caer en un piso plano. Luego vio que _Oogway _lo levantó como si nada.

-si te lo preguntas-dijo _Oogway-_perdiste la cabeza.

Oogway lo hiso girar y Po vio a su cuerpo decapitado.

-AAAHHHHHH-Po dio un grito y soltó la espada de los héroes.

Estaba de regreso en la armería eterna. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba frio, se miró las manos para comprobar que aun las tenía y luego se palpó al cuello para verificar que estuviera bien. Aunque eso era instintivo y no lógico.

-¿Po estas bien?-pregunto tigresa que se acercó al panda.

Po instintivamente la rodeó con los brazos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Tigresa estaba confundida por eso y se preocupó más.

-veo que has visto el horror que pueden causar las armas-dijo Yo en tono compasivo.

-creí que había muerto-dijo Po en un sollozo.

-tranquilo Po no ocurrió nada-dijo tigresa tranquilamente. Ahí nuevamente mostró su favoritismo por el panda, con cualquier otro le hubiera dicho "no seas llorón"

Po se calmó después de unos minutos y se avergonzó por haber llorado de esa manera. Luego les comentó lo sucedido.

-nunca había escuchado el nombre de esa técnica-dijo tigresa.

-yo si-dijo Po- recuerdas el rollo que el maestro Shifu le dio a Yijiro y que luego me dio a mi.

-si.

-ese rollo no hacia parte de los mil rollos del kung fu, eran las técnicas que Oogway desarrolló con la espada de los héroes.

-nunca mencionaste eso-dijo tigresa.

-es un rollo prohibido-esas palabras hicieron a la felina pegar un leve respingo- el maestro Shifu me dio un discurso de que debía ser en extremo responsable por que esas técnicas son en extremo peligrosas. Las leí solo una vez y me dio miedicina. Por eso nunca intenté aprenderlas.

Tigresa quedo aún más impactada, que Po considerara unas técnicas peligrosas y no "bárbaras" era algo que nunca había visto. Probablemente porque eran técnicas que involucraban desmembramientos y decapitaciones.

-pero no te hiso daño-dijo tigresa en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

-de hecho si-dijo Po mostrando su dedo índice que tenía un leve corte en la yema del dedo- me recuerda a la primera vez que vi la espada de lo heroes…bueno fue menos terrorífico.

-solo necesitas un poco de medicina y ya.

Tigresa buscó entre sus cosas y tomó un poco de medicina que frotó en la herida. Yo vio esa escena con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que esa chica cuidaba de Po con mucho cariño.

-Po creo que deberías descansar-dijo Yo

-no-dijo el panda para sorpresa de ambos-voy a intentar de nuevo. Recuerdo esas técnicas, se me ocurrirá algo para enfrentarlas.

-…si insistes-Yo nuevamente le dio la espada de los héroes enfundada y tigresa lo miró preocupada.

-descuida aun si muero ahí solo será un leve corte en la realidad-le dijo Po a su novia tratando de tranquilizarla sin éxito.

Volvieron a sus posiciones y una vez más la desenfundo.

Se encontraba nuevamente en la arena de lucha y _Oogway_ lo estaba esperando con espada en mano.

-listo para el segundo round?-preguntó _Oogway._

_-_yo nací listo-dijo Po tomando posición.

-lo dudo mucho-_ Oogway _puso su brazo izquierdo al frente y el derecho atrás con el cual empuñaba la espada-_flecha espada_.

Los brazos de _Oogway _repitieron los movimientos de alguien que apuñala con una espada. Enviando ondas punzantes a Po, el panda empezó a repelerlas con su propia espada pero el ritmo fue aumentando hasta que no pudo seguir y una honda golpeo su mano destrozándola y luego fue atravesado por el resto.

Po volvió a gritar y soltó la espada de los héroes ganándose un segundo rasguño.

-dijiste que podías manejarlo-le reprochó tigresa desde lo lejos.

-lo hare-dijo Po entre jadeos- solo debo seguir intentando.

Nuevamente sujetó la espada para ser transportado a la arena.

-¿quieres que te otorgue el primer movimiento a ti esta vez?-preguntó _Oogway_

-lo tomare con gusto-Po dibujo un circulo enfrente suyo dejando un rastro de luz verde-_corte fantasmal._

_Oogway _realizó movimientos rápidos y esquivó ataques invisibles que dejaban marcas de cortes en el suelo.

-_flecha espada-_gritó Po ejecutando los movimientos necesarios para lanzar esas ondas punzantes a la tortuga.

_Oogway _se encerró en su caparazón y las ondas rebotaron en este sin siquiera moverlo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-exclamó Po.

-el caparazón de Oogway era más duro que el hierro por estar siglos practicando kung fu-dijo _Oogway _desde dentro de su caparazon- lo que me sorprende es que aprendieras esas técnicas con solo verlas una vez. Debo admitir que tienes talento, pero aun no te reconozco como mi siguiente portador.

Po aprovechó que _Oogway _no podía verlo y quiso sorprenderlo con un ataque cercano, pero nuevamente recibió un corte que lo partio en dos verticalmente, no supo de donde vino. _Oogway _no se habia movido, ni siquiera había salido de su caparazón ¿en qué momento lo hiso?

-_corte trampa_-dijo _Oogway _antes que Po regresara a la realidad.

El dia siguió transcurriendo de la misma forma. No importa lo que Po intentara siempre terminaba muerto contra _Oogway. _Al caer la noche, tenía minúsculos y múltiples cortes en su mano y antebrazo derecho. Además que también estaba temblando. No importa cuántas veces lo viviera morir era una experiencia horrible y dolorosa.

Tigresa le estaba colocando medicina en las heridas producto de su último intento, vio que Po estaba sudando frio y percibia sus temblores.

-veo que Oogway fue el más bárbaro de barbaros-dijo Po tratando de no parecer alterado.

-no tienes que esforzarte tanto-dijo tigresa.

-¿bromeas? Tengo que hacerlo.

-no estás en la obligación de manejar esa espada Po.

-de hecho sí.

-no, nadie te está obligando-dijo tigresa. Pensar que el día en que le dijera a alguien que no se esforzara tanto llegaría

-pero debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, así que tengo que ser fuerte para cumplir mi parte-Po tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro pero sus manos temblaban y seguía sudando mucho.

Tigresa lo miró con ojos llenos de dolor y tomó sus manos con las suyas. Estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por ella. Quería decirle que se detuviera pero sabía muy bien que ella llegaría igual de lejos por él y no quería echar a perder sus esfuerzos.

Yo vio la situación y pensaba en que podría hacer. Morir muchas veces genera una carga psicológica muy alta, nunca había vivido algo parecido pero si había visto casos parecidos. Le sorprendía que su hijo soportara tanto aunque no creí que en una noche de sueño se repondría. Así que decidió tomar una contramedida.

-por hoy hemos terminado-dijo mientras se levantaba- ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, yo quiero dormir hoy bajo las estrellas.

-¿padre estarás bien durmiendo solo?-preguntó Po.

-descuida hijo me llevare la espada de los héroes que me cuidara la espalda…por así decirlo. Pueden levantarse tarde mañana, váyanme a buscar al rio cuando quieran.

El panda se dirigió a la puerta, pero se volteó para decir una última cosa.

-algo que se me olvido decir es que este lugar no lo consideramos sagrado. Bien buenas noches.

Po arqueo una ceja al ver a su padre salir de la armería, no entendía lo que quería decir con eso.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Tigresa tenía una sonrisa y la cara ruborizada aunque la luz de las antorchas no podía hacerlo notar. Se acercó a Po y le dio un tierno y prolongado beso. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y volvió a sonreírle. Entonces Po captó el mensaje.

-oh-dijo Po-oohhh ya…ya veo.

El panda rodeó a tigresa con sus brazos y empezó una sucesión de besos. Poco a poco el temblor de Po fue disminuyendo. Se acostaron en un mismo saco para dormir y los contactos fueron haciéndose más atrevidos. Po se fue impacientando y desabotonó el chaleco de tigresa, ella se zafó el cinturón para quitarse los pantalones mientras Po hacia lo mismo.

-¿entonces mi padre sabe de nuestro tipo de relación?-pregunto Po en un susurro.

-no hables-le ordenó ella.

-ok.

La sensación del suave pelaje de tigresa y sus curvas fue reconfortante, parecía que había pasado meses sin sentirlos. Po se puso sobre ella entre sus piernas y empezaron a aparearse. Tenía mucha tensión acumulada por tanto sus movimientos eran más bruscos y a tigresa le gustó ese cambio. Emitía gemidos y ronroneos cuando no besaba y mordía tiernamente a su pandita.

La _terapia _ terminó poco después y tigresa se acomodó usando el brazo de Po como almohada. Po parecía aliviado y seguía besando sin parar a tigresa, algo que seguramente le haría ganar otra mordida en los labios si no se detenía.

-espero te sientas mejor-dijo tigresa.

-puedes apostarlo.

Tigresa le dio un beso de buenas noches y se dispuso a dormir acurrucada en los brazos de Po. El panda estrechó un poco a la felina hacia él y cerró los ojos para dormirse.

Notas del autor:

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que haya valido la pena la espera, me tarde mas de lo usual pero ya saben como es esto. No olviden comentar y opinar. Nos leemos luego.


	6. el dragón cazador

**Capítulo 6: el dragón cazador.**

Tigresa abrió sus ojos y se encontró a si misma en los brazos de Po. El panda tenia una sonrisa en la cara y balbuceaba cosas entre sueños como siempre. Tigresa frotó su mejila con la llema de sus dedos para despertarlo.

-Po-le llamó-despierta.

-ngh…un ratito más-dijo el panda apegándose mas a la felina.

Tigresa recordó que Yo les había dicho que podían levantarse más tarde si asi querían, por tanto dejó de insistir y se volvió a acurrucar en los brazos del panda. Se puso a pensar en lo que vivió Po en ese lugar, pensar que Oogway tendría esa capacidad de lucha si no tuviera su infinita compasión era escalofriante. No quería volver a dejarlo intentar eso, pero su razón le decía que eran guerreros. Tigresa tuvo que soportar el bautizo de Sol pero no fue tan duro como el caso de Po. Se decidió a apoyarlo, aunque también se dio cuenta que lo consentía mucho. No es que ella no quisiera…aparearse pero se daba cuenta que Po lo quería con más frecuencia. Debía ponerle sus límites y además que esa no fuera una terapia cada vez que se alteraba. Le dolía pensar tener que volver a ser fría con, o más bien dejar de ser tan suave.

-hmmm tigresa-balbuceo po dormido-te amo mucho.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa ternura, como podía volver a ser radical. Estaba atrapada en esa contradicción, querer protegerlo de cualquier cosa que lo pueda lastimar y apoyarlo para que de lo mejor de sí mismo en un entrenamiento peligroso. Tenían que tener una discusión seria una vez despertara.

Cansada de esperar tigresa se le ocurrió una idea divertida. Empezó a darle lengüetazos al panda en el cuello y rostro provocándole cosquillas.

-jejeje para…-dijo Po-no, deja eso jejejeje

El panda despertó e intercambiaron miradas picaronas.

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto po

-se me dio por lamerte.

-entonces yo te voy a lamer.

Apenas Po sacó la lengua tigresa le dio un mordisquito. Volvieron a sonreírse y el panda lo intento de nuevo varias veces pero tigresa siempre atrapaba su lengua en sus fauces. Estallaron en carcajadas evitando que siguieran con su juego, tigresa presiono sus labios en contra de los de él aun sin dejar de reírse. Pudieron finalmente cerrar sus labios en un beso prolongado y Po no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la felina con sus manos.

-creo que podría acostumbrarme a ser despertado así-dijo Po cortando el beso brevemente.

-Po…necesitamos hablar.

-claro, habla-dijo el panda ahora besando el cuello de la felina.

-primero detente, no puedo…ah…hablar bien…si no paras.

-awww-el panda desanimado detuvo el recorrido de sus manos y labios y puso una cara infantil de reproche.

-Po quiero discutir sobre nuestra relación.

El panda pegó un respingo al escuchar eso.

-¿sucede algo? ¿Hice algo mal?-dijo Po preocupado.

-no, no. Claro que no-se apresuró a decir tigresa-lo que me refiero es que tu y yo somos novios y además guerreros del kung fu.

-si…eso lo sé.

-tengo sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado quiero verte seguro y por otro poniendo todo tu empeño en el entrenamiento y las misiones.

-descuida, sabes muy bien que soy el guerrero dragón.

-eso no evita que te pasen cosas malas.

-¿pero…qué quieres que haga?

-nada en particular, solo…quería que me escucharas. Y sobre nuestra _intimidad_, sé que es una buena forma de liberar estrés pero hay que tener un poco más de auto control. Lo digo por ambos, no solo por ti.

Po vio a su novia preocupada por él, tenía que reafirmar su papel como macho y hacerla sentir segura.

-tienes razón, hacemos un trabajo peligroso y por eso hay que apoyarnos mutuamente, no solo en la cama si no en el campo de batalla. Yo cuido tu espalda y tú cuidas la mía.

Le dio un beso en la frente y teniendo la oportunidad le dio un lengüetazo en la nariz que hiso que la felina resoplara audiblemente. Los lengüetazos no eran lo suyo pero la expresión que puso tigresa no tenía precio.

Volvieron a compartir un beso y tigresa se levantó para cambiarse. Po solo tuvo que ponerse los pantalones. Tigresa comió algo de fruta y Po una gran cantidad de bambú que había recolectado. Salieron de la herrería en dirección al rio donde Yo los estaba esperando…roncando.

-padre-le llamó Po.

El viejo panda se atragantó con un ronquido y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-oh Po y tigresa buenos días-dijo Yo mientras se estiraban.

-buenos días Yo-respondió tigresa.

-vamos a desayunar-dijo yo.

-de hecho ya desayunamos así que quisiera volver a intentar dominar a la espada de los héroes.

Yo se sorprendió por eso, pensaba darle un poco más de tiempo para relajarse. Miro de reojo a tigresa y esta le sonreía con confianza.

-podrías descansar un poco más-dijo Yo.

-descuida padre, ahora siento que puedo manejarlo.

-oh bien-respondió Yo algo dudoso.

Regresaron a la herrería por seguridad y Po tomó nuevamente la espada. La desenfundó y regreso a la arena.

-¿cómo quieres que te corte esta vez?-dijo _Oogway_-¿en rodajas o cuadritos?

-lamento decirte que no volverás a cortarme como verdura para preparar fideos.

El panda empezó a girar rápidamente, lo que dejó extrañado a _Oogway. _La tortuga sintió que el viento empezaba a girar en torno la panda lo que le dio un mal presentimiento. Atacó con la técnica de _flecha espada_ pero las ondas fueron absorbidas por lo que parecía un mini tornado alrededor de Po. La tortuga se dio cuenta que no podía permitir a ese panda preparar su técnica sea cual sea. Tomó su espada con ambas manos y realizo la técnica más fuerte que había desarrollado.

-corte de Buda-_ Oogway _realizó un corte descendente generando una onda verde gigantesca tan poderosa como la espada del océano de Mugan en su forma dragón. Sorprendentemente la onda chocó con Po y también fue absorbida.

Po dio un último giro y arrojó todo ese poder contra _Oogway. _El aura verde tomo forma de un dragón chino que trató de devorarlo. La tortuga se apresuró a evadirlo pero el dragón dio un giro y volvió a atacarlo. _Oogway _se elevó en el aire con su aura tratando de huir del dragón y atacar a Po cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero aduras penas podía huir. No teniendo más opción lanzó un _corte de buda_ en contra del dragón pero para su sorpresa el ataque fue absorbido y el dragón se duplicó en tamaño.

-_skedush_- susurró Po en el momento en que _Oogway _fue devorado y el dragón explotó.

El brillo verde ceso y un relámpago cayó en la arena. El dragón que Po vio el día de ayer estaba ahí nuevamente.

-acabas de inventar esa técnica?-preguntó el dragón.

-sip.

-¿Cómo la llamas?

-creo que la llamaré…_dragón cazador._

-de cualquier forma debo felicitarte-dijo el dragón- oficialmente has superado a Oogway.

-eso no importa- dijo Po con una sonrisa

-a no?

-no, lo que importa es lo que haga con este poder.

-espero mantengas esa actitud Po, porque de ahora en adelante contaras conmigo.

-es un honor para mí-dijo Po haciendo una reverencia- y cuál es tu nombre? me prometiste decírmelo

-me llamo Tian lung

Po regreso a la armería y vio que el dragón en el dorso de la espada de los héroes estaba brillando.

-¡lo lograste!-grito Yo- la espada lo ha aceptado como su nuevo portador.

-este logro se lo dedico a la maestra más bárbara quien es dueña de mi corazón-dijo Po con una sonrisa coqueta y haciendo girar la espada con su dedo índice.

Tigresa esbozo una sonrisa de alegría por esas palabras, aunque también estaba avergonzada por que dijera eso. El panda realizó varios movimientos y la espada dejaba un rastro de luz verde en el aire, ejecutó varias técnicas sin problemas. Enfundó su espada y corrió hacia tigresa para darle un beso prolongado, ella abrió los ojos y se tensó. No quería dar ese tipo de beso con alguien más presente.

Yo carraspeó para llamar la atención de su hijo que se apartó de una felina roja como tomate.

-solo falta el último paso y los dos habrán terminado con el entrenamiento.

-siento que puedo con lo que sea ahora mismo-dijo Po lleno de confianza

-deberán pelear entre ustedes dos…a muerte.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y quedaron como piedras. Creían haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué?-dijo Po en un susurro.

Notas del autor:

Siguiente capítulo se titula "Po vs. Tigresa: sentimientos escritos con sangre"


	7. po vs tigresa

**capitulo 7: Po vs tigresa: sentimientos escritos con sangre.**

Los dos guerreros se miraban fijamente, sus miradas estaban llenas de determinación. No había rastro de duda. Los dos desenvainaron sus espadas y se pusieron en guardia. Tigresa no perdió el tiempo, dibujó un arco en el aire para lanzar una honda cortante de brillo naranja. Po rápidamente la esquivó y contraatacó con su técnica de flecha espada, tigresa levantó un muro de llamas densas que le sirvieron de escudo. Luego empezó a girar y formó un gran tornado de fuego que se movió rápidamente hacia Po. En términos de habilidad ella era inferior a Oogway pero su gran poder destructivo compensaba eso.

Po tampoco se fue con rodeos y realizó un corte de buda que partió el tornado a la mitad. Tigresa apareció justo al frente de él cuándo las flamas se disiparon. Las armas de los dos chocaron generando un estremecimiento en la tierra. El combate ahora era ahora a corta distancia, el choque de los metales hacia retumbar el terreno. Las armas dibujaban sus trayectorias con una luz verde y naranja. Eso era una danza de la muerte, cualquier descuido significaría el fin.

Tigresa generó más fuego en todo su cuerpo que se fue expandiendo en las cercanías, pero Po hizo lo mismo y creo fuego de color verde. Las flamas se revolvían y mezclaban calcinando todo alrededor mientras crecían. Ninguno podía ver dentro de eso así que cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron guiar por sus espadas. El combate continuo hasta que se les acabó el aire y tuvieron que retroceder. Las flamas se disiparon y los dos cruzaron sus miradas mientras jadeaban. Po parecía estar intacto pero tigresa tenía múltiples cortes en su cuerpo de los que brotaba sangre y su chaleco estaba humeando. Po se concentró en su enemigo, tigresa se dio cuenta del brillo que salía de su chaleco justo a tiempo. Lo tomó del cuello y se lo arrancó antes de que se fuera envuelto en flamas verdes. Po había aumentado la intensidad de los rastros de sus flamas en la ropa de tigresa.

-en el pasado eso sí que me hubiera distraído-dijo Po burlonamente a tigresa que se encontraba con el torso desnudo sin contar con sus vendas para el pecho.

La felina gruñó molesta y enterró su espada en el suelo. La espada brilló y hubo un temblor. Los instintos de Po le indicaron que se moviera de su lugar, cuando lo hizo una columna de fuego apareció debajo de la tierra. No fue solo una, fueron docenas que llenaron el campo. Parecía querer encerrar a Po en una trampa mortal. El panda se elevó en el aire cubriendo sus pies con un aura verde y dibujó un círculo con su espada. Tigresa levantó un muro de llamas alrededor de ella para protegerse de los ataques invisibles. Po aun estando en el aire atacó usando la flecha espada, sin embargo en lugar de varios ataques rápidos juntó toda su fuerza en un único movimiento.

Tigresa trató de evitarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y la onda le destrozó el brazo izquierdo. Ella gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo retorciéndose. El panda aterrizó y miró con pesar a esa felina que tanto amaba revolcarse en el suelo por una herida que él mismo había causado. Apretó los dientes y se tragó sus sentimientos. Sujetó firmemente la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia. Tigresa se repuso, tomo su arma y lanzo un potente rugido. A continuación se generó una gigantesca explosión que cubrió los alrededores en cuestión de segundos, ese ataque fue incluso más fuerte que el que usó para destruir el palacio de granate. Pero notó que sus flamas parecían ir en una misma dirección. Un torbellino estaba absorbiendo sus flamas y de ese remolino apareció un dragón de fuego y debajo de él estaba Po con su espada en lo alto.

Tigresa esbozó una sonrisa amarga al ver que su derrota era inminente. Se dejó caer en el suelo boca arriba, ya no tenía fuerzas. Po deshizo su dragón y se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la felina. Levantó su espada una vez más y tigresa le dedicó una mirada dolida

-hazlo-susurró ella.

Dando un grito hizo descender su espada y la decapitó.

…

Ella abrió los ojos y exhalo un chillido. Se irguió asustada y retrocedió sin estar segura de donde estaba. Su vista estaba borrosa y escuchaba voces que al principio no entendía lo que decía.

-tigresa ¡tigresa! Cálmate-le dijo Po.

Ella cruzó su mirada con el panda que la miraba dolido y la sujetaba de los brazos. Seguía respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de procesar lo ocurrido.

-te entiendo-le dijo Po- yo también me sentí así la primera vez.

Ella se alivió, entendió que el enfrentamiento en el campo espiritual había terminado. El panda le dio un tierno pero firme abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla terminando de tranquilizarla. Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

-sabes que yo nunca haría eso en verdad-le dijo Po con voz quebrada.

-lo sé-sollozó ella-solo dame un momento.

Yo los veía sentado lejos de ellos. La última etapa del entrenamiento era experimentar cuánto daño las armas podían hacerle a sus seres queridos. Por eso era necesario una simulación de un enfrentamiento a muerte. Después de unos minutos los dos guerreros hicieron una rutina de paz interior y recuperaron su compostura.

-con esto hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento-les dijo yo- ahora pueden regresar al valle de la paz.

-espera ¿no vienes con nosotros?-dijo Po.

-creo que prefiero regresar a la aldea, debo llevarles la noticia que mi hijo venció a Lord shen.

El viejo panda no disimulo su voz llena de orgullo. Po le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada y luego se dispusieron a salir de la herrería cuando de repente una figura apareció de la nada. Los tres desenvainaron su espada y apuntaron amenazadoramente al intruso.

-¡ahh!-gritó ese extraño ser mientras retrocedía.

-¿quién…qué diablos eres?-preguntó tigresa sorprendida.

-esperen-dijo Po-yo lo conozco.

El panda enfundó su espada y le indico que hicieran lo mismo a los otros dos.

-cielos Po creí que me matarían-se quejó el qilin.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Po.

-solo estaba haciendo un viaje y presentí que en esta montaña podría haber una cueva subterránea donde podría descansar.

-¿cómo entraste?-pregunto yo.

-él puede atravesar los muros de piedra-aclaró po.

-creí que habías dicho que el qilin era alguien peligroso e hiso un alboroto en el pueblo-dijo tigresa.

-ah eso solo fue para que se dejaran de burlar del papa de Po-dijo el qilin.

-hablando de papas te presento a mi otro padre, su nombre es Yo-dijo Po

-oh…mucho gusto

-el placer es mío, nunca había visto un qilin y eso que he visto otras criaturas mágicas.

-me complace ser el primero, de hecho yo nunca he visto a otros de mi especie.

-dijiste que estaba haciendo un viaje-dijo Po tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿a dónde vas?

-bueno de hecho no estoy seguro-dijo el qilin avergonzado- estoy buscando el lugar donde está la colmena de las hadas abejas.

-¿la colmena?-dijo Yo- ¿para qué quieres ir ahí?

- encontré a un sujeto que tenía prisionera a un hada abeja, la saqué de su jaula cuando tuve la oportunidad y la llevé a mi guarida. Al parecer estaba enferma y no pude hacer nada, murió pocas horas después. Su cuerpo se volvió polvo dorado-el qilin bajo la cabeza entristecido al revivir esa mala experiencia-estaba delirando y las únicas palabras que le entendí fueron "colmena" y "montañas en el este" estuve buscando en las cimas de esta montaña pero no encontré nada…quise al menos hacer el intento de llevar sus restos a su hogar de origen.

El qilin sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa, donde seguro guardaba los restos de la pequeña criatura. Los tres se entristecieron al escuchar eso.

-yo sé dónde queda-dijo Yo.

-¿habla en serio?-exclamó el qilin.

-tal como dices quedan en otras montañas al este de aqui, pero están varios días de camino de aquí y llegar a la cima donde está la colmena es algo muy peligroso.

-descuide por alguna razón, ese encuentro despertó en mi un nuevo poder.

-¿nuevo poder?-preguntó Po emocionado.

-ven y te lo muestro-todos salieron de la cueva y el qilin se apartó un poco de ellos.

Una luz de color verde pálido lo rodeo y empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta quedar unas diez veces más grande.

-¡wow eso es bárbaro!-exclamó Po.

-y no solo es el tamaño también puedo volar.

-eso es aún más bárbaro.

-suban a mi espalda y yo los llevo a donde me pidan.

-que conveniente-dijo Po-con su ayuda podría llevarnos a donde quisiéramos, podría llevarte a la aldea de los pandas y a nosotros al palacio de jade.

-no abuses Po-le reprochó tigresa.

-descuiden no me molesta servir de transporte a buenos amigos-dijo el qilin con una sonrisa y recostándose en el suelo boca abajo- ahora suban a mi espalda e indíquenme el camino.

-bueno, esto podría servir como una buena experiencia-dijo Yo contento- vamos Po y tigresa, van a conocer las colmenas de las hadas abejas.

Los tres subieron a la espalda de la criatura y esta alzó vuelo.

**Notas del autor:**

Hola queridos lectores, sé que me demore en actualizar pero eso fue debido a que no me encontraba bien de salud, de hecho no estoy del todo bien aún. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y espero la inspiración me siga llegando. Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas y nos leemos luego.


	8. notas del autor

**notas del autor:**

se me olvido escribir esto en el capitulo pasado asi que lo pongo en este. este fic llegó a su fin y empezaré la continaucion pronto. tengo la impresion de que mis historias tienen buenos inicios pero creo que me quedo corto en el desarrollo y el desenlace, espero mejorar eso.

para el viaje a la colmena me vi el episodio 501 de pokemon "**¡Una dulce y enojada combinación!**" y el episodio 5 de la segunda temporada de "como entrenar a tu dragon" donde van a la colmena de unos dragones. espero sacar provecho de estas ideas y hacer una buena historia de principio a fin, no estoy seguro de si poner batallas y ya esta bueno de intimadad entre tigresa y po por el momento, quisera evitar escribir las conjugaciones de "aparearse" por un tiempo, no quiero espantar a ciertos lectores que por ciertos son escritores de historias muy buenas.

sobre la visita a la aldea de los pandas solo se me ha ocurrido un par de ideas pero ninguna trama en especifico, asi que si alguien tiene cualquier sugerencia sobre los eventos que podrian ocurrir en estos lugares estoy abierto a sugerencias.

bueno me despido y nos leemos luego.


End file.
